


Breaking Point

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on that particular day when she had been banned from the breakfast table, and when her stepsisters came up with her new nickname, when Ella cracked. She knew that she could not keep living like this. She knew that if she were to do so, it would slowly break her up inside. So after she took the plates to the kitchen, she decided that it was time to leave.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Ella had always considered herself to be a good person. She always tried to do what was best for everyone. She always smiled and stayed polite, no matter what. She read and cooked, as well as tended to the garden and the animals. She helped her stepsisters and stepmother with whatever they needed. She cleaned the house and put up with her new family's snarky comments on a daily basis.

But slowly it was becoming harder and harder. Even though Ella, always, remembered her mother's words of wisdom, the encouraging words to have courage and be kind no matter what, it did not change the fact that Ella went to bed every night miserable, cold and exhausted.

It was on that particular day when she had been banned from the breakfast table, and when her stepsisters came up with her new nickname, when Ella cracked. She knew that she could not keep living like this. She knew that if she were to do so, it would slowly break her up inside. So after she took the plates to the kitchen, she decided that it was time to leave.

She made her way to the attic, packing up her things as she moved around the room. She wiped her tears as she gathered up the photographs of her parents. She knew she couldn't take much with her. And she knew she had to act while her stepmothers were eating, because if they were to see what she was doing, they would surely stop her. They couldn't have anyone knowing that they were verbally abusing a member of their family.

Ella sneaked out of the house carrying nothing but a single bag that contained her utmost precious belongings. She took the horse as she rode off into the forest. She gave the house one more glance before riding off. She hoped that one day she could come back. She knew that she had let her parents down, but this was the only way for her to survive.

She rode through the forest, thinking about what she would do now. She supposed she could stay with the cook, Flora, for a few days, but she would have to find a way to make a living of her own, and live a life of her own. She could not bear to burden anyone with herself for long.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost ran into another horse. She quickly stopped in time to avoid a clash, and as she took a breath, she noticed a handsome man looking back at her from on top of the horse. He had beautiful, blue eyes and dark hair. And Ella was quite dazzled by the sight of him.

"Forgive me, miss," the man said with a small smile. "I did not see where I was going."

"No, the fault is mine," Ella said quickly, smiling back. "I do apologize." 

The man watched her in hesitation. "Are... are you alright, miss?"

Ella took a breath, and she realized that for the first time in a long time, she was. She let out a laugh, nodding: "Yes. I'm quite alright. Thank you." And as she and the man stayed there and talked for quite some time, Ella thought that perhaps everything would be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this fic. I do like the idea of Ella taking charge of the situation, but this seems very out of character for her, so I'm not sure :) I admire her plenty enough on the movie itself, honestly <3


End file.
